


I Had A Dream

by Sandysha



Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandysha/pseuds/Sandysha
Summary: A Short Story written for the Lancer Fan Fiction January 2020 Challenge. A dream of a lifetime has come true for Johnny and Scott.
Kudos: 2





	I Had A Dream

**Part of the Lancer Writers 2020 January challenge ‘The Hills Are Alive.**

**A song inspired story.**

** Thanks to Alice Marie and Terri (Doc) for help with the beta

**Inspired by the song, ‘Brothers Under the Sun’ by Bryan Adams. 

**.**

Have you ever had a dream? A dream so vivid you could swear it was real or you hoped would become real. I’ve had one all my life and now…well, now…

Turning from the row of fence posts I’d been working on all day; I saw him riding towards me. Seeing my brother sitting his horse, I almost forgot to breathe. There was something about the sight of him that lightened my spirit and brought a smile to my face. He was an answer to prayers and a dream come true.

I’d always wanted a brother and often pretended I had one. When I was little, I played with my imaginary brother and we talked and laughed, and more times than I can remember, I fell asleep in the warmth of knowing he was beside me.

One day I realized I’d stopped dreaming of a brother, knowing that he was nothing more than that, a dream. Still, I could feel something was missing from my life.

Lancer was a new beginning for me. Here I discovered more than a father. I found an old friend, even if he didn’t know it.

Four months ago, I didn’t know he really existed. Looking at him now, this child of the west wind, I knew my dream had come true.

.********

Brother.

It was a strange word rolling off my tongue, but one that felt right in the saying.

I’d always wanted an older brother. Dreamed more than once of having someone permanent in my life that I could call my own. Too many nights I laid awake talking to the imaginary brother I knew didn’t exist except in my mind and heart.

I learned soon enough that the dream was just that, a dream. There was never going to be a brother for me. Still, I felt something missing from my life.

One day, when all hope was lost and I needed it the most, a man found me, and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Who knew fate was going to throw more than a father my way?

There are times I can’t take my eyes off of my newfound brother, afraid I’ll wake up, and he’ll vanish in the light of day as he’d done so many times over the years.

Not all dreams come true, but for me, one did. Now, I can’t imagine life without him.

.********

“Are you ready to head home?” 

My brother’s voice brought a smile to my face. 

“I’m ready.” 

Turning toward the hacienda, we rode side by side. I saw him glance at me with a smile on his face.

“What are you grinning at?”

“Ever wonder what it would have been like, growing up together?”

He slowly nodded. 

I hesitated before speaking again. “I have a confession. I always wanted a brother.”

I could see the surprise on his face.

“You did?” 

“Yes, I used to dream of having one.”

He looked at me with a faint smile.

“Me too.” 

We’d never really talked about our lives before Lancer. Our father said the past is past, over and done. We’d left it at that, but now that we knew each other better, I wanted more. I’d waited a lifetime for more.

“I used to imagine talking to him when I was alone at night.” 

I’d blurted the words out, hoping against hope that my words wouldn’t be rejected.

“So did I.”

I was flooded with relief knowing we were the same, kindred spirits, two hearts as one. The door was open; I wasn’t going to close it and prayed my brother wouldn’t slam it shut as I took the next step.

“He was my best friend. I talked to him for hours, telling him all my troubles and secrets.”

“And knowing he’d always be there with you…to keep you safe.”

He nodded his understanding.

“You think that maybe deep down, somehow we knew the other was out there, just waiting for the right time to meet?”

“I suppose it’s possible.”

“If it’s true, then we’re connected, like…” I lowered my head, trying to find the right words and expecting him to laugh.

But my brother didn’t laugh. 

“Like it was… blood calling to blood?”

Yes, he understood. 

“Do you think it will always be like that, I mean… now that we know the other of us exists?”

He shrugged but didn’t answer right away. We rode along in silence for a while. I jumped when he spoke again, so lost was I in my own thoughts.

“I don’t know. I can only tell you what I believe. I don’t think there’s anything I’ll ever see or do for the rest of my life that I won’t think of you. That’s how strong…”

I knew he was having trouble expressing the sentiment, but he didn’t have to finish. I knew what he meant. He was my brother; there was no need for explaining in words the feelings we had for each other. 

“And if I leave? If I….?”

He shook his head. 

“You don’t understand. You can leave Lancer and go anywhere you want, but wherever you go, remember I’ll be right there beside you because….”

“Because you’re my brother.”

He nodded and smiled.

“That’s right because you’re my brother.”

.********

Ever have a dream? I did. 

End

January 2020


End file.
